Recipes/doc
Ways to add to the 'Recipes' page: This page will guide you through the process of adding a new recipe. However if you do not feel like doing that - You can just upload an image of the new recipe. If you put the recipe name into the name of the image someone will come around and add it for you. If you want to go the whole nine yards, read through the description as a whole before you start. Then go step by step. You only need to complete one task of each colour. Deciding upon and taking a photo: Before you start you should shoot an image you want to add. I recommend using "Greenshot", but a normal screenshot and cutting it out in paint will do the trick. Give the image a name you will remember. You can name it after the monster/weapon/object, or just copy the file name into your clipboard. If you do not want to add a photo to your entry, then use the file "Question-mark.jpg" in the next section. Uploading a photo in the editing screen: You click on "Photo" in the "add features and media" tab. You click "Choose..." in the first line of the appearing window. You find the image you prepared and double click it. You click add photo in the next window (ignore those options, our goal is just to get the picture uploaded. You delete the picture on the page (backspace/del), because we do not need it in its raw format. Uploading a photo from outside the editing screen: You click "Add a photo" in the "Photo" box in the right column of the map. You click "Choose..." in the first line of the appearing window. You find the image you prepared and double click it. Finding a good location: Find the location where you want to see the recipe in the table. Once you found the location you want to add the recipe, you memorize the recipe that appears right before that location. Then use ctrl+f to easily find this location. I recommend adding a new recipe always to the end Don't get scared now. Adding the entry: You have two choices. *Adding an entry in visual mode (requires some fixing, but let someone with balls do that) *Adding an entry in source code (AKA going manmode) Adding an entry in visual mode You can use an existing EMPTY table row if there is one. Admins occasionally add those. If you do, skip all steps that create rows. You click your cursor into the row BEFORE your desired location for your entry. You rightclick somewhere in the cell where you cursor is and choose "row - insert after" You click into the first cell of the new row. You look to the right side, there is a "Templates" tab. In the "Templates" tab, there is a puzzle piece with the description "Recipe Image" You click on it. A window will pop up. In the first line you enter the name of the picture you just uploaded (include the file extension .png, .jpg, .gif, etc.) In the third line you enter the name of the object. You click OK. Don't worry about the effect, someone will fix that. Alternatively you can add another row and just write the effect in the first cell. Congratulations, you succeeded. Go tell someone about it. Don't mention you did it in visual mode. Adding an entry in source code Every new recipe addition looks like this: |- valign="top" ! scope="col" style="background-color:#000000;text-align:center;"| | | | | | |- | colspan="6" rowspan="1" style="background-color:#000000;"|Effect: |- EXPLANATION: The first two lines end the last row and open a new column(1: Result), then define a bunch of stuff you do not need to change. Then there is the template "Recipe Image" with certain definitions inside the brackets, separated by |. The third line opens a new column(2: Ingredient 1) with | The lines three-seven are cells for the ingredients. In the example only cells Three and Four have a template in them. The eigth line ends the row. The ninth line opens a new row that spans all 6 columns with a black background, which contains the effects of the recipe. The tenth line closes the row. You only need this line OR the first line. Just make sure all rows are ended. You do not need to end the last row of the table. Go ahead and copy those lines, fill in YourImage and make extensive use of the "Preview" button. Congratulations, you succeeded. Go tell someone about it. Category:Tutorial